Star Wars: The way of the Sith
by Darth Gorr
Summary: The full guide to the Sith by Darth Gorr
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

I chose to write this book to teach the young people of our race about our proud history and great conquest against the Republic and it's accursed Jedi. Especially to give them information on the Jedi ways and some of the most famous Jedi and Sith.

 _Darth Gorr_

 _

The Emperors wrath

_


	2. The Jedi

The Jedi

The Jedi are the oldest and most hated enemy of the Sith.

Once in Naga Sadow's rule, when he launched an invasion on the newly discovered Republic and was defeated at the hands of Jedi master Odan Urr, we were almost hunted to extinction as a result of our defeat and poorly planned assault by Naga Sadow, who after his defeat fled to the remote planet Yavin IV.

Jedi in battle 

I have had the great fortune to become The Emperor's Wrath because of my unrivalled ability to kill Jedi. Most Jedi are worthy opponents and you should never underestimate them. One way to weaken a Jedi is to attempt to make them use their anger because they do not believe in true power and refuse to use their emotions to make themselves more dangerous. So because anger is the Sith specialty we then gain a great advantage. Another way, though rather distasteful, is to sit down and have a nice long phillosophical conversation.

Yet inspight of this fact Jedi are still force wielders and should not be toyed with as they almost alway have complete control of their emotions and are not complete fools.


	3. Legends

_Legends_

Legends and tales of the Sith range from the obvious tales of Naga Sadow and Ludo Kresh to the little known stories of Revan and Darth Malgus. I have written a moderate collection of these legends so that you may familiarise yourself with several tales of the great Sith Empire. I have also added several tales that are not Sith legends, these include the legend of the Bendu and the Zillo Beast.


	4. Naga Sadow

**Naga Sadow**

In the days before our great emperor came to power the Dark Lord of the Sith Marka Ragnos ruled the Sith people. When he died Ludo Kresh was to be the new Dark Lord, but the Sith warleader Naga Sadow opposed him and wished to become the Dark Lord of the Sith. During the ensuing duel the ghost of Marka Ragnos appeared to them and commanded them to stop fighting, so began a great war that ended in the defeat of Ludo Kresh. In a way it would have been better if Naga Sadow had lost the war instead, because when two human children strong in the force came upon our home world of Koraband. Interested in where they had come from. When he learned about the Repuplic he instantly prepared the entire Sith Empire for war. He allowed the girl to leave but kept the boy to teach him the arts of the dark side. The girl returned to the Republic and warned them of the invasion. Naha Sadow's army tracked her to the Republic where they proceeded with the invasion. A Jedi scholar by the name of Odan Urr devised a plan to counter our attack: Jedi battle meditation. They used force telepathy to create fear in the minds of our men and courage into theirs.

In short Naga Sadow was defeated and fled to the remote world of Yavin IV where he tried, without success, to return his empire to its former glory.

 **Okay so who will be next tell me in the comments if you have any requests.**


	5. Revan

**_Revan_**

Revan was a mighty Jedi warrior who defeated the great warleader Mand'alor the Ultimate. After this victory he felt the presence of the Emperor in the Unknown regions. He and his apprentice Malak ventured out and discovered Dromund Kaas. They were captured and braught before the Emperor so he could break their will. Once he had done this he sent Revan and Malak back to the Republic under his orders to invade it. Somehow they managed to partially break his control over them so that they thought that it was their idea to invade the Republic. After a long and bloody war Revan was captured and the Jedi council erased his memories and retrained him as a Jedi simply because he was so powerful.

Malak however escaped and continued to attack the Republic turning the Jedi Bastilla Shan to the dark side.

Revan, who now served the Jedi council once more, killed his former apprentice and turned Bastilla back to the light and against the councils recommendations eventually married her.

After several years Revan began to regain some of his memories and once more felt the presence of the Emperor. He travelled to an unknown world where he was found by Sith Lords Scourge and Nyriss. They did not take him to the Emperor and interrogated him for several years before exiled Jedi Meetra Surik came to Dromund Kaas. Who along with Darth Scourge attempted to free Revan from Nyriss's prison but, when the Sith Lord found them attempting to escape she quickly overpowered Meetra and Scourge but as she orepared to launch a powerful steam of force lightning to finish the battle Revan stood before her and caught the blast and threw it back at her and destroyed her completely.

Then the three of them attempted to assassinate the Emperor after taking out the entire Imperial Royal Guard. But as the three assassins move to kill the Emperor Darth Scourge slipped behind Meetra and stabbed her in the back. After that Revan was no challenge our Emperor who imprisoned him in a time neglecting stasis on some hidden planet.

And what of Scourge? He impressed the Emperor enough to have a new title created especially for him and was also gifted with immortality. I now share the title of the Emperors Wrath with scourge who is my close friend and commands respect second only to that which I have for our immortal Emperor.


End file.
